Living The Dream
by Sister Assassin
Summary: John Watson was 13 when he first met the Doctor. Now after all those years the man wants him to come with him on an adventure, but John just can't leave Sherlock. Would he come? Triple crossover with Supernatural. Making this a bit more complicated than before with more characters and a few possible paradox's. (Taking a break from the story for a while. Please forgive me.)
1. Doctor Who?

Doctor Who?

~Disclaimer. I do not own Sherlock, Doctor Who, or Supernatural~

{Ninth Doctor for first few chapters}

It was one minute before John Watson's thirteenth birthday. He was awake to experience his dramatic change from being a boy to being a teen. He was anxiously awaiting midnight when he heard a noise from outside that sounded like wheezing but more metallic. He ran over to his window to see the source of the noise. He watched in amazement while a suspicious looking blue box appeared out of nowhere. He forgot all about his first hand experience of his thirteenth birthday and went downstairs to figure out what the strange box was.

He opened the door and saw a tall, well built man standing before him. His hair was very short and worn close to the skull. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, dark trousers, leather shoes, and a black V-Neck jumper.

John was about to ask who he was when the man just stormed into his house like John wasn't even there. The man was walking around his kitchen looking at the food, once finding what John guessed was what he was looking for, the man laughed loudly.

"Ahh ha! Banana's!" The man exclaimed.

John stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching the man, but not doing anything to stop him. It felt like forever when the man finally noticed John standing there.

"Oh. Hello there little boy. I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

John stared at the man that called himself 'the Doctor', perplexed by the man.

"Hello?" The man asked. "Did you hear me?" After a second where the Doctor knew he wouldn't get a respond he asked, "Are you deaf or something?"

"Of course I'm not deaf! There's a strange man in my house! What am I supposed to do, answer every question he blurts out?"

The man was silent for a while. After a couple minutes of thought, he replied. "I'm sorry, I just needed food. When I saw the banana's, I couldn't help myself."

"Banana's won't do much to help if you're hungry. You'd need actual food."

"Ahh! But that's where you're wrong, boy. I don't need food. I just had a craving. That's all."

"You don't need food? What are you, some kind of alien?" John asked.

"Yes, actually." The Doctor retorted.

John stood still for a while, letting what the man just said to seep in. "What are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord. Now, can I get your name? Or maybe your age even? And the year if you would be so kind."

"I'm John, John Watson. I'm twelve..." He paused and looked to the clock and noticed it was almost one o'clock. "Make that thirteen. And as for the year; it's 1984."

The Doctor was stunned for a moment then looked over to the clock on the stove. He turned back to John with what looked like confusion written on his face. "What does a clock have to do with your age?"

"Well, I was twelve yesterday, and today I'm thriteen. So, can you guess what today is?"

The Time Lord looked lost in thought until he answered with, "Saturday?"

"My birthday, you twit."

"No need for name calling, young man." The Doctor replied.

"Sorry..."

"Now, do you know anything about technology?"

"My dad taught me a bit. Why?"

"I need help fixing my machine. She kind of broke down right out front."

"I can try."

The Doctor led the way out to his 'machine', stopping to look at what was in front of him. John waited in the garden area for a second when he noticed that the Doctor had stopped in front of a blue police box.

"Is this it?" He asked.

"Of course. What did you think I was looking at, your garden?"

"But it's a police box."

"So what? My TARDIS can do anything." The Doctor said, looking lovingly at his machine.

"TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"So what, it's a time machine?" John asked.

"Yes it is. Very good, not many people notice that. It travels through time _and _space. It's _huge _and awesome."

John had noticed many things about the 'TARDIS' as the Doctor called it, but one thing that stood out, was that the door was opened and there wasn't a single thing in there."Then why is it empty?"

"What?" The Doctor turned around quickly and staring at it in confusion. "But... but... How is that possible?"

"It's not supposed to look like that?"

"No, not at all!" The Time Lord looked at the TARDIS, his mouth agape.

"Maybe I could help." John tried to be helpful.

"You don't even know what it's supposed to look like!"

John stared daggers into the man for a minute. "If I can't help you, then at least go inside and lay down, take a break, maybe you'll think of a way to fix it."

He looked like he was thinking it over before he answered. "Fine. But what about your parents? Won't they freak when they find me?" He questioned, putting his fingers up in quote marks around 'freak'.

"I'll tell them you're a friends brother and you needed a place to crash for a little."

"Hopefully they'll believe that."

"They will, don't worry. Now get inside, it's freezing out here." The Doctor stared at John and pouted like a child being told what to do by their parent before heading off into the house.

John stayed outside a little longer, continuing to look at the machine. He walked off to a shed located to the rear of their mid-sized backyard. He unlocked the doors and walked in to a automaticly lighted room. He grabbed random tools and found anything that looked useful then left the small space and waltzed back to the Doctor's time machine. He pounded a few things with his hammer, then screwed a few loose bolts. Once done on the outside, he ran around to the front and opened the doors.

John stumbled backward. The inside was no longer empty, but instead had a huge room inside. There were many different things thrown around, some laying in the middle of the room while others were piled neatly on a seat. The biggest thing, though, had to be what looked like a control panal. There was a dome in the middle encircled by glass, with what looked like rotating spirals inside. On the controls itself, there were hundreds of buttons and levers; all with different colors.

John was amazed by what he saw. He guessed this is what the Doctor had meant by 'huge and awesome'. All of a sudden, the machine started to make noise, and weirder yet, the Doctor suddenly appeared next to him, as if out of nowhere.

"You are _brilliant!_" He exclaimed.

"Umm... Thanks... I... think." John stammered.

"You wanna go for a spin with me?" The Doctor asked.

"I would love to. But my parents will be awake soon. I need to stay."

"That's the beauty of time travel, my friend. We could leave and be gone for hours, but return here where only mere seconds have passed."

"That sounds amazing, Doctor. But I can't. This is too much already." John paused then added, "But promise me you'll come visit sometime, yeah?"

"I promise, John Watson." The Doctor smiled at John and right before he exited the Doctor added, "When I leave, you'll be amazed."

John was confused for a second but didn't say anything. He watched the machine in anticipation. The machine started to make the sound he had heard at twelve and the light on top started to blink. He watched in amazement as the TARDIS dematerialized into thin air.

"Wow," was all John could manage.


	2. Ageing Sucks

Ageing Sucks

John had turned into a good looking twenty year old in the years that followed. He had gotten taller, but not by much, he was thin but had muscle, his dirty blonde hair was cut short enough to show off his blue eyes but long enough to cover his ears a bit. He also made many friends and got into one of the best schools. He was turning twenty-one the next day.

John was walking to his favorite café when he noticed a familiar face.

"Hey, John!" Yelled out John's best (girl) friend at the time, Grace.

"Grace! What it do?"

"Arsing around." Grace replied, nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm giving you somethin' to do. You coming to my twenty-first?"

"'Course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. It would be a buzz kill if you weren't there to make it lively." John said matter-of-factly.

"I make every party lively." She replied happily.

"So true."

"You do know it's supposed to be a surprise right?"

"Yeah I know. I'll act surprised as long as you don't let anyone know that I know." John answered.

"Sure thing." She punched him lightly in the arm.

John made a fake 'oww' sound as he held his hand up to the spot where Grace had punched him. He went a little more serious then said, "See ya at eleven." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked off. What he didn't see what the blush on her face after his kiss.

_~5 hours later~_

John walked slowly up to his apartment room, nervous for his _unknown _surprise party. He unlocked his front door and flicked on his lights and got ready for his fake gasp.

"SURPRISE!" Many people said at once.

John did his best fake gasp and laughed loud enough that many could hear. "This is great, everyone! Thank you so much! This is amazing!" He faked through it. He really was happy but it was hard to fake being surprised.

John's friend, Grace, walked up to him to speak to him for the second time that day. "That was a good performance, John."

"Seriously?" He asked. He wasn't quite sure if he did the gasp well enough.

"Yeah, you had me believing you were surprised there for a second."

"I actually tried to forget, but that didn't happen."

"I can understand. You're turning twenty-one tomorrow. It's a huge step in your life." She hugged him tightly.

"I know. And I'm so glad you're here with me, Grace." John hugged her back.

"I should let you get to your party. I'm getting glares for keeping you to myself."

"Oh, you know I love you though, Grace." He kissed her on the cheek once again. And again he didn't see the blush on her face.

"Hey, John." Came one of his other friends voice. It was one of his oldest friends, Jeff.

"Hiya, Jeff." John noticed an unfamiliar face in the cornor of the room. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the figure of the good-looking man.

"Oh, Sherlock? He's a friend of mine. Well, an aquaintance."

John got mad for a second and almost yelled at his friend but cooled down quickly. "And you brought an aquaintance to my birthday party?" He asked, a little peeved.

"Sorry. He's a friend of a friend. He didn't have anything going on today and I felt bad for him so I invited him." He paused and put on his best pout. "I hope that's okay."

John couldn't help but punch his friend in the arm. "I hope you know I'll kill you later."

Jeff laughed at John and replied with, "I'm guessing you're fine with it then?"

John sighed at his friend. "For now." He looked over at the man named Sherlock. "But he doesn't look too happy to be here. He may not _want _to be here." He could see Sherlock's features better from where he was now than before. His tall, slender figure obscured by stylish clothes, huge cold blue almond eyes, sweeping Cupid's bow, and acute tapering from cheekbones to chin.

"I can see that, John. I was going to introduce him to a couple people then let him leave. He seems like a loner. He doesn't talk to anyone."

"You think _you _can help him with that, Jeff?"

"Hey!" He jokedly sighed out. "At least _I'm _not a sociopath."

"Sure about that?" John joked back.

"Positive." Jeff replied, not quite convincing himself.

Just then, the two were interupted by a microphone being tapped to get everyone's attention. "Hello, everyone. I'm assuming we're all here for our friend, John's, twenty-first?" Announced one of John's many friends.

A familiar voice that John couldn't quite put his finger on, yelled out just then. "Never assume something, my friend. It makes an ass out of u and me."

At that, everyone in the room, except Sherlock, laughed. The spotlight, that John had no idea how they got into his apartment, went over to a familiar looking man.

"How about you come up to the stage and say a word or two about John, Mr...?" John's friend asked.

"Smith. John Smith."

"Right, Mr. Smith. How about you come up and say a few words to John?"

"Sure." Smith said excitedly. He ran over to where John's friend was previously standing and took the microphone. "Well, I don't know where to start..."

John looked the man over, he seemed familiar but he didn't remember the man. Why was a man, that he couldn't remember, speaking about him?

"Ooo this is harder than I thought." The man said. "Hmmm. Well, John is... _smart?_" He said, unsure of himself.

Everyone in the room looked to Smith then to John himself. Even they started to notice that this man didn't really seem to know John at all.

"Well, thanks for that, Mr. Smith. Next person?" John's friend interrupted.

Smith's face fell into a pout as he walked off back into the corner that he was previously standing in. John next noticed Sherlock, and the way he was looking Smith over, like he was checking him out.

"Hey, Jeff." John called to his friend.

"What's up?" He replied, pushing his way back to his friend.

"Is that Sherlock character gay or something?"

Jeff seemed to contemplate that then replied unsurely with, "I'm not sure. Why?"

"He seems to be checking out that guy that was just up there trying to say something nice about me."

"Oh, you mean that? No, no, he's just deducing him."

"Deducing?"

"Arrive at a fact or a conclusion by reasoning; or draw as a logical conclusion."

John stared at Jeff for a second. "I hate how you're a human dictionary."

"One of my many faults."

"So, he's deducing him? How?"

"He's looking him over to see where he's been, how long ago he's been there, why he's here, and other things like that."

"That's kinda cool." John replied, staring at Sherlock with interest.

It was like Sherlock could feel John watching since he looked over at John within seconds. John could tell that Sherlock was now deducing _him, _no longer paying any attention to the awkward man that had tried to speak. Just as quick as Sherlock looked over to John, he had moved back to looking over at the man. It was like John was the easiest thing to deduce but the weird man in the corner was not.

John decided to ignore them both and turned to go back to the party when all of a sudden, the awkward man was somehow in front of him.

Once again, John felt like he knew the man from somewhere but couldn't place it.

"Hello there, John. How are you?" The man asked.

"Just peachy." John paused for a second and looked the man over. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He questioned.

"_Weeeelllll..._" The man paused and quickly embraced John. John froze with the sudden hug. "Oh God. How you've grown."

"I'm sorry, sir. But I don't remember you."

"I would think not. I only met you once when you were a little boy; just turning thirteen."

John thought back to his thirteenth birthday and the crazy night he had, when realization struck him. "D... D... Doctor?"

"That's it, John. You got it!" The man, that John now knew was 'the Doctor' he had spoken to all those years ago, said.

John was on the verge of screaming insanity. "But... You look exactly the same!"

"Time travel, my dear Watson." The Doctor paused and thought over what he had just said. "No, no. Can we say that I never said the second part please?"

"The 'my dear Watson' part?"

"Yes that." The Doctor scratched at his head awkwardly.

"Sure, Doctor."

"Oh, how I've missed you. You were brilliant as a child. I can't imagine you now."

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" John asked.

"Sure, Watson."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to offer you the same thing I had when you were younger." The Doctor said.

"You mean to travel with you?"

The Doctor nodded in response. When John didn't reply right away the Doctor explained further. "You remember when you were younger, right, John?"

"Of course." He replied.

"And how you said you couldn't come with me because all the information was too much and you needed to stay with your parents."

"Yes."

"Well, you're twenty-one now. You no longer live with them. And you've had years to think it over." The Doctor paused and took a breath of fresh air. "So... What do you say?"

"Oh, Doctor. You have the worst timing ever."

"Why?"

"I've just started studying to become a doctor." John said.

"You still haven't gotten that I have a time travelling machine have you?" The Doctor asked.

"No, no. I understand that. But I need the time here. I can't go off with you 'cause then I won't want to come back. I need to do this, Doctor."

The time traveller sighed heavily. "You're going to be a great doctor, John." The Doctor hugged John quickly before sighing once more. "I guess I'll see you some other time then." He looked pleadingly at John.

"'Course, Doctor." John promised.

"Then!" The Doctor clapped John on his back. "I should be going. Lot's of places to go, people to see." Then turned and went to the door.

John ran up to the Doctor before he could leave. "Doctor, one more thing."

"Yes, John?"

"Be careful."

The Doctor didn't need to be told twice; he smiled gently and left the room.

_~Years and a medical degree later~_

John walked out of his school with his new medical degree. He couldn't believe it himself. He was finally a doctor! There was so much he could do with his life now.

John was walking home when he found a familiar face.

"Grace!" He exclaimed.

"Johnny!" She yelled back.

John inwardly twitched at the nickname. "How are you, old friend?"

"I'm awesome, John." She looked him over quickly and noticed the paper rolled up in his hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

"My medical degree? Yes, it is." John said happily.

"Oh. My. God." She yelped.

John gave her his best smile. She quickly hugged him and said her congratulations. "Look, Grace, I'd love to catch up and all, but I've got to be somewhere." And he did need to be somewhere.

"Oh... Where's that, then?" She asked.

"I'm signing up for the army."

Grace went silent quickly.

"Gracey." He paused. "I'm not going there to be a soldier. I've decided that that's where I can help the best. Being a doctor and all." He explained.

She frowned slightly but quickly changed her mood. "I'm sure you'll do great, John." She paused thoughtfully. "But be sure to at least write me."

He smiled genuinely. "Of course, Grace." He promised.

_~One week later~_

"Goodbye, Grace." John said to his best friend.

"Goodbye, John. I hope to see you soon." Grace said as John walked towards the train.

"I hope the same." John replied, although he knew it was unlikely that they would see eachother again; but he knew they could at least write eachother.

John was about to board the train when Grace ran up to him, turned him around, and kissed him quickly.

"Grace! What was that about?" John asked, puzzled.

"I wanted to let you know how I felt about you before you left." She said quickly. The train doors closed and split them apart before John could reply.

John watched as he slowly got further and further away from his best friend. He walked down the alley once the train station was out of sight and found his seat.

_This is going to be a long ride. _John thought to himself.


	3. Afghanistan

Afghanistan

**~Thank you all for the favs and alerts. This is the most I've had! (Even though I only have three stories)**

This early chapter is for chazza1331. So glad you're liking my story. :)

{Not much to do with the story, my fault. Just something to explain a few things of John's life. I'm not a history buff so don't get mad if I don't get some things correct}

John was ducking for cover behind whatever he found sturdy enough.

There were so many bombs.

He attempted to get back to the make-shift hospital without incident; and with luck, he made it back.

_So many dead bodies._

Some he knew; others were too destroyed to recognise. He tried his best to save as many people as he could; but there were so many people coming in. Some with no legs, others with no arms, even a couple without both; all of them were still alive and breathing. John felt helpless. There wasn't a thing he could do to stop the bleeding without the proper equipment; which was destroyed by the bombs.

"Doctor! Doctor!" John heard someone scream.

"Yes! Over here!" John screamed back.

"Help, please. My comrade has lost his hand." The voice pleaded.

The man came into view holding his comrade up by the uninjured side.

"I'll do my best." John quickly got whatever he could find to stop the bleeding. "May I ask, what are your names?"

"Private Wilson." The man said. "That is Private Green." Wilson pointed to the man currently being bandaged.

"Okay, Wilson. I'll be needing your help." Watson said.

"Whatever needs to be done to help him." Wilson replied.

"Go over there," Watson pointed out a well in the background, "and get me some water for your friend." He paused. "I'm going to need it quickly."

Wilson ran off without saying another word. John returned his attention to the man called Green. "Green, say something if you can hear me."

Green moaned in reply.

"Good. That's good." John said mostly to himself.

Wilson came back quickly with a bucket of water. "Here, Doctor."

"Please, call me John." John replied, taking the bucket from Wilson.

Wilson nodded. "Is he going to be alright?" John could hear the panic in his voice.

"Well, he's alive, that's always a good start." John pointed out. "I may be able to save him. But I'll need better equipment than we have." He paused and looked at Wilson. "I can bandage him up but it won't last long. He'll need to be moved to a better location and get proper help."

"Right." Wilson replied.

"May I ask, if it's not too much, why do you care so much for Green?" John questioned.

Wilson dipped his head. "Don't tell anyone please," He begged.

"I won't." John promised. "What is it?"

"Green is my," He paused almost looking ashamed, "lover." He finally admitted.

John was quiet for a second, then replied. "Then, Wilson, I shall do everything I can to save him."

"Thank you, John. You are a saviour."

John worked for what felt like hours, when in reality it was actually only a couple of minutes. He ripped off some of his own clothes to use to bandage Green's hand. He continued to disinfect the area and work on keeping it healthy.

"Wilson, you need to get help. Tell them they need to send someone over and take Green to a hospital. Tell them that Doctor John Watson said to. That will help."

"Yes, sir." Wilson ran off in an unguided direction.

An hour or so passed and a truck filled with medical equipment pulled up. Another doctor jumped out with a gurny, John helped the man load Green into the truck.

"Can I come along?" Wilson questioned the driver.

"It'd be quicker if you didn't. Sorry, Private."

"It's fine." Wilson replied un-enthusiastically.

"You can stay with me, Wilson." John said.

"I would like that. Thank you, John."

John and Wilson watched the medical truck drive off with Private Green in the back.

"How long do you think it'll be?" Wilson asked.

"Not sure. But I'll let you know if I hear anything." John gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you for your help. It may have saved Green's life."

"I wouldn't let him die. I'd rather myself die than him." Wilson said matter-of-factly.

"I know how you feel." And John did know how he felt. John would give anything for his friends and family.

_~One month later~_

John picked up a walkie talkie and switched to the station that he knew Wilson would be on.

"Private Wilson. Calling Private Wilson."

There was a long pause until he heard a reply. "Private Wilson speaking."

"Wilson. It's Watson."

"Doctor?" He asked. Then quickly added, "Have you gotten word yet?"

"You may want to come down here." Was all John said.

Wilson signed off and came quickly to the doctors tent. The bombings had stopped about a week ago and there weren't many patients in the tent.

"John, what is it?" Wilson questioned once the doctor was in sight.

John smirked at him and pointed out a man sitting on a cot, not far from him.

Wilson got a closer look and noticed it was his lover. "Green!" He screamed.

John backed up to give the two men room.

"Oh God, Green. You're alive!" Wilson announced.

"I'm alive." Green echoed.

"How are you?" Wilson questioned, noticing his stupid question after he said it.

"I'm fine." Green held up his arm that was missing the hand. "Other than this of course." He laughed lightly.

Wilson stared at the place where Green's hand should be. "It's all my fault."

"No!" Green almost screamed. "It would never be your fault!" He said encouragingly.

"But I was supposed to protect you, Green. I... I failed."

This time it was John who spoke. "Wilson, if you had failed, Green wouldn't be alive. You did your job. You saved your comrade."

Green nodded in approval.

Wilson looked between the two men. "Thank you, John." He said.

"Not a problem, Wilson. And I promise I'll keep your secret." He smiled genuinely and left the tent to give Wilson and Green more room.

_Years had passed, John had been through many more crazy experiences. After a while, he was shot in the shoulder. He recovered from the physical wound, but was left with psychological trauma: a psychosomatic limp in his leg and an intermittent tremor in his left hand. The limp was bad enough to require a cane to help him walk, and shortly thereafter he was discharged from service._

_~Days after the incident~_

Upon Johns return to England, he noticed that many things had changed. There were many things he didn't recognize. Cellular devices that were smaller than his hand, huge electronic billboards changing scenery every ten seconds, huge buildings, the whole works and more. John assumed it had to do with the fact that it was now 2012. He had been in the army for a long time.

_I guess it's time to get re-acquainted with the world. _John thought to himself.


	4. Time Traveling Nerd

Time Traveling Nerd

_~Early chapter since I won't be able to update tomorrow. Please review! :)~_

The Doctor was running around his console pushing the buttons at random intervals. He had no idea where the TARDIS was headed or when. He just hoped it wasn't a hostile planet.

He felt so different now that his whole body was regenerated. He was no longer the ninth regeneration, but instead, the tenth. He may have been this regeneration for a while but he still needed to get used to it. He was now sporting a narrow angular face, youthful skin, a thick mop of unruly brown hair, inquisitive brown eyes, a pair of dark tortoise-shell rectangular frame glasses, and long, wide sideburns. Today he was wearing a blue with rust red pinstripes four-buttoned suit, a white shirt and a matching tie. He was also wearing his, so far, trademark light brown faux-suede overcoat, and his favorite white with blue strips trainers.

When the TARDIS finally came to a shaky stop, the Doctor emerged from the machine.

"On Earth? Again...?" He said to himself.

He rounded the corner of the alleyway where the time machine had stopped and looked around.

"Seems to be... Oh, 2012?" He asked himself.

He walked down the street until he found the street sign.

"Baker Street." He told himself.

He continued down, accidently bumping into a familiar looking man. "Oh, excuse me. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Not a problem." The man said.

The Doctor's face suddenly light up. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" He paused. "You seem familiar."

The man took a look at the Doctor for a second. "You seem familiar too."

The two of them at the same time asked, "What's your name?"

The Doctor was the first to answer the question. "I'm the Doctor."

The man's eyes opened in realization. "Doctor?"

"Yes."

"It's me, Doctor! It's John Watson!" He exclaimed.

"John? The young man that fixed my machine so long ago?" The Time Lord asked.

"Yes, Doctor. That happened when I was thirteen."

"And how old are you now?"

"Well, I remember the last time I saw you, I was turning twenty-one." John told him.

"Yes, yes. And it's been, ohhh... Twenty years since, by the looks of it."

"Yup, it's 2012 now."

"Oh, so that makes you fourty-one." The Doctor paused and rememered what was happening when he last saw John. "The last time I saw you, you were on your way to get a medical degree. How did that work out?" He asked.

"Well, it went very well. I got my PhD. I went to Afghanistan afterwards and stayed there as a doctor until I was wounded." John explained.

"You were wounded? How?"

"I was shot in the shoulder. I recovered from the physical wound, but I was left with a limp in my leg. The limp was bad enough to require a cane to help me walk, and shortly thereafter I was discharged from service."

The Doctor took that as pretty much John's whole life story. He felt bad for him for once in his life. He decided to change the subject since he could tell it was sore for John. "So, what have you been up to since you got back?"

"I got a flatmate." John said that like it was the most important thing to him at the time.

"Oh really? Who would that be?"

"You want to meet him? I bet he'll be exicted to deduce you." John said, grinning wildly.

_~Minutes later~_

"Sherlock, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine." John introduced the Doctor.

"What's your name?" Sherlock asked, not really caring.

"The Doctor."

"You're not a medical man."

"How do you know that?" the Doctor breathed, all at once totally and instantly intrigued.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed and a tiny suggestion of a smile flirted with his lips. "Your hands. You do a lot with them - they're used and covered in scratches, so you don't wear gloves - but they're not old enough to be _your_ hands. Like you only got them a few years ago."

"Good," the Doctor marvelled with a small smile. "Go on."

"You're a traveller, that's obvious. Worn out shoes and clothes, but your shoes are more worn out, so you do a lot of running, or walking from place to place."

"Running. Oh, you have no _idea _how much running is involved." The Doctor laughed. "Next?"

"No family or friends, at least none that you're in contact with. No luggage with you, not even a bag, which would normally make me think short trip. But your clothes are too worn for that; no, you're more of a backpacker, homeless." The Doctor remained silent. "Right handed, very-"

"Yes, that's just the boring stuff." Said the Doctor. "Stuff _you_ could know with your eyes closed. Well, not with your eyes closed, but you know what I mean. C'mon, there's a big leap here and you know it, you just don't want to say it. Traveller, no bags, out of date clothes, no obvious form of transport."

"You're an alien," he added, folding his arms and reflecting the Doctor's apparent amusement.

"What makes you think I'm an alien?" the Doctor grinned.

"You have two pulses in your wrist - it could be that you have a very interesting vascular arrangement, a very serious birth defect, or even that you have two hearts. Easiest and most practical explanation for the more efficient blood supply you appear to have? Two hearts. You're tall but you're always looking up not down - so you grew up in a place with nothing but tall buildings and they were worth looking at - could be somewhere like London or somewhere like Hong Kong. _However_ - your eyes are always open far too much for someone used to this light - so you grew up in a place where the sky was a different colour or tint, probably orange, if your choice of suit colour and tie are anything to go by." Sherlock paused, but the man simply grinned. "You've been here before but not recently, and yet you don't look old enough to have been here when you _were_. Ergo, you travel in time as well as space."

"Very good. Very, _very _good." The Doctor paused and looked over at John. "You didn't tell me he could deduce _that _well."

"You talked about me to a stranger, John?" Sherlock questioned.

John looked Sherlock in the eyes and replied quickly, "He's not a stranger to me, Sherlock. But anyway; I barley told him anything about you."

"So, you know about me then?" Sherlock aimed the question at the Doctor but was still looking at John.

"Oh, of course. You're Sherlock Holmes. You'll be very, _very _famous one day." The alien replied enthusiastically.

"_Riggghhhtttt... _Because you're a _time travelling alien._ And you can go into the future _and _the past. Am I correct?" This time Sherlock actually looked at the Doctor to seek any signs of the man lying.

"Yup. Time travelling alien. That's me."

_No change in facial features. He could either be telling the truth or he's a very good liar. I still can't believe it even if it is the truth. _Sherlock thought to himself.

"So," The Doctor interrupted his thoughts. "I was talking to John here about taking a trip with me."

John looked confused for a second but recovered. "Right, right. A trip..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Why not?" Sherlock interjected.

"You want to, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Yes, of course I do. I wouldn't miss this for the _world._" He replied, jumping up from the couch he had previously settled into.

As Sherlock headed out of the door, John followed close behind him. He was almost out the door when the Doctor grabbed John's arm.

"John, I have a confession." He started.

John became worried and looked at the Doctor with intent.

"When you were younger, and you 'fixed' my TARDIS..." He trailed off, making sure John heard the intended quotations around the word fixed.

"Wait," John stated, "you mean to tell me that I didn't actually fix it?" He asked.

"I didn't realize it until I left. My girl hummed amusingly like she had just played a trick and I _knew _it had to do with her breaking down." His face became red quite quickly.

"So I stayed out in the freezing cold while you were inside the nice warm house to fix a machine that wasn't even broken?" He glared intently at the Doctor.

"If I had known what she was doing, I wouldn't have let you stay outside. I would have brought you inside with me." The Doctor replied coolly. "I'm sorry."

John groaned but knew it wasn't the Doctor's fault. "It's alright."

Sherlock ran back up the stairs just as they finished, staring at them with a wondering gaze. "What's taking so long?" He asked.

"Just a little clearing up. That's all." The Doctor responded.

"Well hurry up! I cannot wait to see your space ship!" Sherlock announced.

John and the Doctor laughed together as they watched Sherlock bound down the stairs.

The Doctor and John watched as Sherlock took a wrong turn. "Wrong way." The Doctor declared.

Sherlock turned and started advancing the other way. "I know that."


	5. TARDIS & Winchesters

TARDIS

(Sorry for the late chapter. I was gone this whole weekend. Hope you enjoy.)

_~Short chapter, so I'm putting two into one.~_

"Alrighty then." The Doctor stated once he stopped. He was standing in front of an out of place 1960's blue police box that didn't quite match up with those made in the 60's.

Sherlock looked around, slightly confused for a minute, while John simply smiled. He hasn't seen the TARDIS in many years but it still looked the same as it did when he was thirteen.

"Is this it?" Sherlock questioned. "All there is, is a wooden box. There's no way that can be your space ship." He accused.

"_Oi!" _The Doctor barked. "She's my baby! I call her the TARDIS, 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space', in other words." He paused and looked at Sherlock with a giddy expression. "Wanna see inside?"

Sherlock suddenly went back to his old self and answered with, "Of course."

John smirked at Sherlock's mood changes. He's lived with the man for a while and still is getting used to them.

_Can't wait until he sees the inside. _John thought to himself, while the Doctor thought the same.

Sherlock entered the doorway with hesitation. Once inside, his eyes grew wide.

"This is... amazing." He stated. "How... I mean... It's bigger."

John was astounded by Sherlock's lack of words. Usually the man was full of them, with multiple explanations to one simple thing.

"She's dimensionally transcendental." The alien explained. "Basically, it means the exterior and interior exist in different dimensions. It's just a really fancy way of saying it's bigger on the inside."

John interrupted before Sherlock could blabber some more. "I see she hasn't changed a bit since I last saw her." His smile grew once he heard the girl hum in reply.

"Oh yes, she's exactly the same. I don't plan on changing her any time soon." The Doctor replied.

"So," the Doctor quickly changed the subject after a few minutes of silence, "ready for the biggest adventure of a lifetime?" He grinned like mad at the two men.

"I can finally come too, Doctor. The last two times I had something going on." John replied.

The Doctor genuinely smiled at him. "And I'm happy that you can come, John. And your friend too."

Sherlock looked at the man and John could see a glint in his eyes. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for us."

"And I can't wait to show you." The alien replied.

The Doctor ran up to his console and started pressing as many buttons at once that he could manage. To Sherlock he looked like he hadn't a clue what he was doing with his own machine; but in reality, the man knew very well what he was doing. What he didn't know, was the TARDIS had a different destination in mind than the one he'd put in.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Sherlock spoke up suddenly as he watched the Doctor run around his console. John stood still watching the scene before him.

Turning the Doctor flashed his young companions a smile. "Somewhere that I believe I'm actually allowed." He said in response.

Grinning like a loon the Doctor only yelled, "Allons-y," as he pulled a lever. The TARDIS jerked forward, sending John and Sherlock to the floor with a thud. Meanwhile, the Doctor was holding onto the console tightly, smiling his award winning smile.

Winchesters'

~Before Sam goes to hell. The brother's are still wanted criminals. Also, I've decided to make Doctor Who a show in the Winchester's universe. Hope you like it.~

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The two brothers' were bickering back and forth inside the confines of Dean's beloved Impala.

"Why do we have to go to England anyway?" Dean pouted.

"Because we got a call from an old friend of Bobby's and he's in England. I don't think it will take too long. It's only supposed to be a quick salt and burn." Sam replied.

"Then why are we needed?" Dean retorted.

"He doesn't know who the ghost is, or where they are buried."

"So he pretty much knows squat."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Dean, Sam." Suddenly came a voice in the backseat.

Dean jumped slightly. "God, Cas! Don't do that! I'm trying to drive here!" He barked at the angel.

"I am sorry, Dean. How much longer until you two are in England?" He asked.

"We still need to get to the airport. From there it will only be a plane ride until we are there." Sam replied as nice as he could.

"Too long." Castiel replied. If Dean didn't know better, he could have sworn it sounded like the angel was bored.

"I could..." Cas trailed off and looked into Dean's eyes through the rearview mirror.

"Oh no. No, no no no." Dean quickly stated. "Never again, dude. Last time you zapped me somewhere I couldn't poop for a week."

"It will take too long for you to get there. The ghost is still killing as we speak." He 'retorted' in his own angelic way.

"No!" Dean screamed.

"Dean, Cas is right though. We need to get there and stop this ghost. And anyway, don't you hate flying?" Sam cut in.

Dean was quiet for a couple minutes, the reluctantly gave in.

"Alright." Cas reached forward to touch Dean.

"Hold up, man!" Dean flinched. "I need to park my baby first."

Sam smirked at Dean's concern for his car, and out of the corner of his eye, he was sure he saw Cas roll his eyes.

A few minutes later and Dean had his Impala parked and locked. "All right. Ready."

Cas nodded and touched both brothers' heads. A few minutes later, Dean awoke in a motel room with his brother next to him.

"We here?" He asked once Sam was awake.

"Let's go see." He replied.

The Winchesters' left the room and were outside in a few seconds. Sam was the first to recognize that they were in England.

"We're here." He told Dean.

"Good. Let's get to salting and burning and get out of here." Dean grimmaced at the sight. "I don't like it here."

"I personally like it here. It seems so small compared to America. I'd actually like to sight see after the hunt." Sam replied.

"Oh sure, Sammy. Two wanted criminals just 'sight seeing'?" He scoffed.

"We don't know if anyone knows about us here in the U.K." Sam retorted.

Suddenly, Cas appeared in front of them, only inches from Dean. "Not many do."

"That's good, right? Why do you sound like that's a bad thing?" Dean asked.

"It is." Was Cas' cryptic reply.

Sam noticed that Dean questioning him wasn't getting anywhere so he decided to go with his own question. "How?"

"The most influential person in Britain knows about you."

"The Queen."

Dean was actually shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"Great. Just great."

Suddenly, Cas went silent and Dean noticed quickly. "Something wrong?"

"I hear something." He tilted his head to the side and turned around, facing the other way.

"So what?"

"It's not right. It's not a usual sound." He added.

"How so?" Dean asked.

He never got his answer, as the angel left in the blink of an eye.

"Damn you, Cas."

~In the TARDIS~

"Alrighty, boys. Ready for Jaconda, before it became an almost dead, barren and arid planet, with little vegetation?" The Doctor managed to say that in a positive way.

"Sounds... Promising." Sherlock replied.

The Doctor headed to the doors and threw them open, his smile quickly fading. "This isn't Jaconda." He stated.

John went to stand next to him. "Are we in London still?" He was very disappointed.

The alien stuttered for a second. "Seems that way," He paused, "but something is off." The Doctor exited the machine and set off in a random direction.

"Doctor?" John yelled.

Sherlock stared in disbelief after the two men running off. This was London. What was so special? After a few moments of boredom, he decided to follow.

"Doctor, what's 'off' about London?"

"It feels different," was all he could say before a man stood before him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" The man asked, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Good question." The Doctor replied. "A better question would be, who are _you_?"

"I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord. Now answer my question." He replied.

"I'm the Doctor. A Time Lord. Not from around here as you can tell."

"Time Lord." Castiel said that as if he were tasting the words. "I have never heard of you before. How have you gotten here? I haven't felt your presence until today."

"Uhhh... I used my TARDIS. It's my spaceship."

"Alien." Castiel didn't scream or run or anything, he just stood there, emotionless.

_God, he would give Sherlock a run for his money. _John thought.

"Who is Sherlock?" Castiel suddenly asked.

_He couldn't have read my mind... _John was suddenly very scared but answered nonetheless. "He's my flat mate."

As if on que, Sherlock arrived. "Hello, who are you?" He asked.

"I have already answered this. Now, answer my question, how are you here if I've never sensed you before?"

Sherlock stared at the man. _I can't tell anything about him. He's a blank sheet of paper. Sure, his clothes are tattered and everything, but the man himself seems as if he's not even close to looking that way._

John noticed Sherlock's expression and knew it as one of annoyance. He has finally met someone he couldn't deduce.

The Doctor answered again. "I told you. By my spaceship."

"I can sense everything in this world, but I haven't sensed you _and _your friends until today."

"Hmmm... Interesting."

Just as quickly as the man had appeared, he disappeared.

_Did that really just happen? _John asked himself.

As if he could read his mind, Sherlock said, "That really just happened."

The Doctor interrupted their thoughts by speaking. "This is strange. An angel of the Lord, different people, different looking places. This must be an alternate universe. Usually the ride to one of those is a lot more bumpy."

"You've been to alternate universes before?" John asked.

"_Universe_... And yeah, with an old friend." That was all he would say on the subject.

John could see the sadness in his eyes and decided not to push it. Sherlock, on the other hand, wasn't even looking at the man and pushed the subject.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

Even John could tell the Doctor was talking about a woman.

The Doctor went silent, and frowned deeply for the first time that day. "I'd rather not talk about it."

For once, Sherlock noticed the tension in the room and dropped it.

"Alright." The Doctor announced. "Let's find out where and when we are." He strolled back into the TARDIS and ran up to the console. The TARDIS hummed loudly when he started attacking buttons.

All sorts of signals and signs came up on a screen that slid out of nowhere.

"What's that then?" John asked.

"My language. Gallifreyan." He answered nonchalant.

Sherlock walked over to the screen and started trying to read it. "I can understand a few words." He stated.

"Really?" The Doctor asked, quite impressed.

"Yes. It says something along the lines of 'London, 2012,' and I'm not sure about this part, but it says 'apocolypse.'" He paused. "Is it serious?"

"Afraid she is serious."

John's eyes went wide. "But there's no such thing as an apocolypse."

"Apparently in this universe, there is."

All of a sudden, the TARDIS started to whir. "What are you doing?" The Doctor asked the machine.

His face became pale. "_What _are you doing?"

Sherlock and John stared at the man, both slightly confused. Sherlock was the first to recover. "What's going on, Doctor?" He hated asking questions, but this was a huge expection.

"No idea." He replied.

John recovered next, "So you're saying that you have no idea where _your _machine is taking us?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He smiled at Sherlock and John. "Oh, I love this!"

Sherlock smiled back. "I knew there was something I liked about you. A mystery to be solved."

John rolled his eyes at both of them. "Can't there be _someone _normal?"

The TARDIS eventually stopped. The very second it stopped shaking, the Doctor was fleeing back to the door to look outside. John hunched forward and followed after him again.

_Since when was I a lost puppy following the Doctor? _John asked himself.

Sherlock was on both their heels this time, making sure he could see where they landed.

Everyone was out and looking around.

"Well this is dull." Sherlock complained, looking at the empty motel room with only a couple belongings.

"You don't know for sure, Sherlock." The Doctor replied.

Just then, two men came through the door, talking to eachother.

"I don't know, Dean." The taller one said.

"How come you don't know, Sammy? You're the brains of the team." The smaller one, Dean apparently, replied.

The two stopped once they noticed the tall blue box with the three men in the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" The short one screamed, pulling out what looked like a colt to John.

"Woah, woah, now." The Doctor raised his hands and stepped forward slightly. "We only just got here. Can't we just get to know eachother before we pull out guns?"

The huge guy looked respectfully at the Doctor and started whispering to the other. Apparently what he had said made the angry one believe him, since he lowered his weapon.

"Okay, thank you." The Doctor smiled once the gun was down. "Now, to answer your question, I'm..." He was about to finish when Sherlock cut him off.

"You're not going to tell them a single thing until they tell us who they are."

John stared at Sherlock for a moment before being caught off guard.

"Alright." The taller one answered.

"_What?_" The shorter asked.

"I'm going to tell them who we are." He continued even when the other one gave him a death stared. "I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean."

"Nice to meet you both." John replied, continuing before Sherlock could interrupt again. "I'm John Watson," he then pointed to Sherlock, "this is my flate mate, Sherlock Holmes."

"And I'm the Doctor." The alien pipped up.

Sam stepped forward and shook their hands. "Pleasure to meet you all. Doctor, I've read a lot about you." He paused and smiled. "I could tell it was you from your machine. The TARDIS, correct?" He asked.

"That's correct, Sam. How do you know about me?"

Sam started to blush. "Well, usually it's Dean that's all like this but, I've watched your show."

"Show?" He asked.

"Yeah." He paused and looked confused. "What's going on here?"

"Uhhh... I'm not a show." The Doctor replied.

"Yes you are." Both brother's were confused. "Your name is David Tennant."

"Sorry, no it's not. My name's the Doctor. Only the Doctor. No David here. Sorry."

Sam and Dean looked at eachother.

"I think I can explain." Sherlock cut in. "See, there's alternate universes." He paused and smiled at Sam and Dean. "And we are from one. One where there is no apocolypse, where there is no 'angels' and one where John and I live."

Dean laughed at Sherlock. "Dude, you live with a guy?" He laughed again and jabbed Sam in the ribs with his elbow, suckish-ly whispering, "Think they're gay?"

John went pale. "I... We're... Not..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"No need to worry, John." Sam stepped in, punching his brother. "He's like that all the time."

"Really no need to do that, John." Sherlock said afterward. "He's below us anyway."

John gave Sherlock a death glare and apologized to Dean.

"So, back to what we were talking about." The Doctor interrupted.

"Right," John agreed, "alternate universes. We're from one."

"You can't be serious though." Dean was still confused.

"They are quite serious." Cas' voice rang out.

Dean spun around to see where his voice came from and ended up almost nose to nose with the angel.

"'Nother universe?" He asked again to make sure.

"Yes, another universe, Dean. And we need their help." Cas looked to the three men staring at them. "Will you help?"

A chorus of, "Of course.", "What do you need help with?", and "No." Came out at once.

The Doctor pushed John and Sherlock backwards. "We will help. What is it that you need help with?" He asked.

"Lucifer."


	6. The Prophet

The Prophet

_~Sorry for the late chapter. Been caught up with exams. It's a short chapter but I hope you like it.~_

_(P.S. Anyone who likes slash for either of these shows, I have a slash version of this on a separate website; all you have to do is message me and I'll send you the link if you want to read it.)_

"Lucifer?" John asked, stunned still.

"Yes, Lucifer. He has arisen and is after Sam."

Sherlock looked in Sam's direction. Sam lowered his head and spoke softly. "I'm supposed to be his vessel for the fight against Michael the archangel."

Dean cut in afterwards. "And I'm supposed to be Michael the dicks vessel."

Sherlock was suddenly interested in their affairs. "Tell me more."

When Sam and Dean both didn't respond, Cas went ahead and told their story in a nutshell.

"That's not good." The Doctor voiced after hearing their story.

"No, it's not." Cas agreed. "Which is why we need help. As much help as possible. And it seems that you know the most about helping people in need, Doctor."

"I do." He smiled at Castiel. "So an angel of the lord and two vessels of the most powerful beings in the world, need the help of a time traveling alien and his two new companions. This is wonderful!"

"Alright..." John stepped in before anyone could do anything about the Doctor's uneeded enthusiasm about the end of the world. "Where should we start?"

"Come with us. We need to go see the prophet." Cas stated.

Dean growled loudly. "Not Chuck again, Cas. Seriously, isn't there another way?"

"I'm sorry, Dean, but there is not. We need to leave now if we want to hurry."

The Doctor stepped forward suddenly. "Oh, no need for that. We can just take the TARDIS."

Sam and Dean stared at the man like he was crazy.

"What, are you crazy?" Dean asked.

"No. She's transdimensional." He explained it like they knew what he was saying.

Both Sam and Dean kept staring at him.

"It's bigger on the inside." Sherlock re-explained.

Cas was the first to walk up to it. He looked inside and looked back out at the Doctor quickly. "This is your time machine?" He asked.

Sherlock followed their movements with his eyes.

"Yes." The Doctor stated proudly. "You like it?"

"It's... messy." He replied.

The Doctor's grin fell. "Messy?" He ran up next to the angel. "It's not messy." He was frowning deeply.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked back at the brothers. "You coming?" He asked.

They were both resistant at first but gave in eventually.

Sherlock and John headed into the TARDIS before the brother's so they could watch their reactions. When the Winchester's got into the machine, both their mouths fell open quickly.

"Oh my..." Dean couldn't even finish his statement.

"It's bigger." Sam stated after Dean's amazement.

Cas came up next to them both checking to see if they were okay. "Are they going to be stuck like this?" He asked.

"Oh, no. Of course not." The Doctor smirked. "They are amazed. It's usually what happens to normal people. But apparently not for you."

"Cas isn't normal though." Dean interjected.

Cas looked almost hurt by his words, but he knew they were true so he let it go.

The Doctor didn't like it when things got tense, he decided to start pushing buttons and pulling levers. At the usual last lever he yelled out, "Alrighty! Allons-y!"

Sherlock and John immediately went for anything sturdy; while the others, mostly Sam and Dean, not knowing what was happening, went to the floor with the first bump.

After a few good shakes and bumps, everyone was on the floor expect the Doctor and Castiel.

Once again, the Doctor frowned at him. "You're no fun." He pouted at Castiel.

"I am truly sorry, Doctor." He paused and looked at everyone on the ground. "Next time I will try to be more 'fun.'" He said in his usual monotone voice.

The Doctor grinned in the angels direction. "Good. Great." He kept rambling to himself for a few more minutes until the TARDIS had completely stopped.

Everyone got off the floor and went to the door at once to see where they were.

Sam and Dean were the first there, walking out of the door.

"We've moved." Dean affirmed.

"And we're in Chuck's house." Sam laughed.

Chuck was sitting on his couch staring at the TARDIS completely stunned.

"I thought I was going crazy for a second." He stated.

"Why is that, prophet?" Castiel asked.

"I remembered my dream from last night and it had this exact thing happening but none of my dreams were _ever _that crazy, so I thought I was going insane." He paused and got off the couch. "It's nice to see I'm not." He extended his hand to the Doctor, who had come out of the TARDIS while Chuck was speaking. "It's nice to meet you, Doctor."

The alien smiled at him. "How do you know me?" He asked.

"I'm a prophet. I saw all of this happen before it actually did. I met you and you told me your name was 'The Doctor,' so..." He trailed off, waving his hands around.

"Amazing." The Doctor articulated.

_**Feel free to review. I would like any type of review, be it bad or good. I would just like to know where you want, or think, this story is headed.**_


	7. Finding Friends

Finding Friends

_(I know this is super duper late but I've had a case of Writers Block. Wasn't fun. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.)_

Chuck only shrugged in response to the Doctor's compliment. "It's nothing amazing," he looked over to Castiel. "It's not like I even wanted it."

Castiel bowed his head at that. "I was not the one to pick you, prophet. It was God's will."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Chuck sat back down on his couch, keeping his eyes on the group.

Sherlock stepped forward and took a look at Chuck, about to deduce his whole life.

Before Sherlock could get out a single word, Chuck cut in. "Oh, don't even try, Holmes. I know what you're going to say. Someone _without_ deducing skills could deduce my whole life."

The consulting detectives eyes grew wide. "It really is that easy. Kind of sad."

Chuck rolled his eyes at Sherlock. "Consulting Detective. Really thought you were better than that."

John stepped in before anything could happen. "Alright you two. Get along. We need to figure this out."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "The short one is correct. We need help with the apocalypse and the quicker we get the help, the quicker we can stop it."

John stared at Castiel for a moment before turning to Sherlock and whispering, "Short one?"

Sherlock smirked at him and whispered back. "Apparently."

John ignored the comment from Castiel and listened in to the conversation.

"So, what do you need me for?" Chuck asked.

The Doctor interrupted, "Wait, I thought you knew everything."

Chuck shook his head. "I only get a couple minutes every now and then. I don't get it all at once. Usually."

"Alrighty then. What we need you for, is information. I think," he looked to Castiel for acknowledgement.

"Information, yes. We need information on Lucifer. Have you had any dreams about him?"

Chuck bowed his head. "I've had a few, but none with any information that you don't already know about. I'm sorry that I can't help any more. If you give me your number I'll call if I get any information."

The Doctor smiled. "I'll give you my phone. It can call to anyone, anywhere, anywhen."

The prophet held out his hand for the phone. "Will do, Doctor Who."

The alien cocked his head. "Huh. Never heard that one; unless it was a question."

"It's from the..." Chuck trailed off. "You know what. Never mind. I'm guessing Sam already told you about it anyway."

"_Right. _Anyway, we should get going. We have some other friends to find." He smirked as he headed back to the TARDIS.

Sherlock looked at the Doctor. "Other friends? Who are you talking about?"

The Doctor turned quickly. "Some friends from the future and the past." He left it at that as he strolled into the machine.

The group followed after the Doctor, waving goodbye to Chuck.

Once inside the machine, Sherlock decided to ask the question again. "Doctor, you need to tell us what you are going to do. We can't work together if we can't trust you."

"I have some friends. They can help. But, it _may_ create a paradox if I see them or they see me."

"A paradox?" Dean quizzed.

"Something that shouldn't happen. See, people assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but _actually_ from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff."

Dean kept staring at the Doctor so John decided to rephrase his words. "It means, that if he were to go back in time and see himself, it could create a paradox, which is very bad because it could destroy the whole world."

"So you're risking on destroying the world for help?" Dean's eyes were growing large.

"Yes," was his simple answer.

Everyone, even Castiel, shook their heads. "No," they all seemed to say at once.

"We have to." He replied. "It's our only hope. Unless you don't want our help, then we can just leave you to yourselves." He looked to Sherlock and John for backup but they were on the Winchester's side.

He continued. "Please. It's the only thing I can think of, and it's not like a paradox is _going _to happen. It's only one possibility out of many."

Sam and Dean looked to each other, while Sherlock and John shared glances. They all reluctantly agreed after a couple minutes.

Castiel approached the alien. "Tell me who your friends are."

"Their names? Well, there's Donna Noble, a fiesty red head who is like a sister to me. Also, maybe, just maybe, I can get myself. But, that could create a paradox, unless I found a regeneration after this one. It will be hard, but it's possible." He stopped, a smile forming across his face.

Everyone went quiet, waiting for the Doctor to say anything else. He didn't say another word as he pulled levers and pushed buttons on his console. "Allons-y!" He yelled at the last lever.

Once again everyone fell to the floor.

Chuck watched from his living room as the TARDIS disappeared. He sat on his couch and grabbed his laptop, starting to write down his dreams.

The Doctor laughed as the machine whirred. He knew that it would be a bit difficult to get back and forth to different dimensions, but he needed Donna, and he would need to figure out a way to get a note to his future self.

After a couple minutes, the TARDIS shook violently a couple more times, luckily with everyone already on the floor no one was hurt. The alien jumped from his spot at the console and ran out the doors, everyone else deciding to wait.

Minutes later a red haired woman with a scowl entered the machine. "I can't believe you, Doctor. You are risking on destroying the world." She paused and looked at everyone still on the floor. "Two worlds actually, just so you can get help from me and a future you."

He nodded reluctantly, "Yes, Donna. But you are smart and amazing and the only other person I know that could possibly help with this. Besides me of course." He could have gotten Martha but he knew that she was working with a Torchwood somewhere else in the world and had a life of her own. Of course, so did Donna, but he knew that Donna would do anything to help him.

She sighed. "Fine. But how are we going to get a note to a future you?"

The Doctor smiled widely. "That's the fun part," he paused and looked at everyone in the room. "I have no idea!"

Sam stood up quickly. "We could leave a note hidden in a spot in the machine. Some place only you would know of and hope for the best," he suggested.

Sherlock stood not long after. "That wouldn't work, Samuel. We need something better."

"I could go into the future and drop the note off for you, Doctor." Castiel said, suddenly behind the Doctor.

"You can go into the future?" The alien was a bit surprised by the sudden closeness, but even more surprised that the angel could go into the future. He shivered, trying not to remember the weeping angels.

He nodded in reply. "I only need the message and I will be back as quickly as possible. The future you will most likely be in the same TARDIS, or at least something similar, so I will have no problem."

The Doctor nodded as he wrote down 'Need help. Please come. 221B Baker Street. November, 2012.' on the piece of paper. He decided not to sign in just in case.

"Alright. We will be in here," he pointed to the paper, "once you're done, Castiel."

The angel didn't say another word as he disappeared.

Donna gasped at the missing man. "Where did he... How did he...?" She stuttered.

Dean sighed. "He's an angel," he answered simply.

"Not like the weeping angels." The Doctor said afterward, but remembered that it was Martha that was there for them and shrugged at her questioning gaze. "Nevermind."

Finally after an awkward silence, Sherlock spoke. "So my flat. We should get there." The Doctor wasn't sure how he knew that it was his flat that he told Castiel to go to, but attacked his console, putting the date and place in the machine anyway.

The machine was gentle this time, only transporting and not going through time or dimensions.

Donna walked around, introducing herself to everyone as the TARDIS took them to Sherlock and John's flat. Once at Sherlock, he sighed. "I already know, mostly likely, everything about you, Donna Noble."

John jabbed at him. "Don't mind 'im. He's always like that. My name is John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes."

She shook his hand as she glared at Sherlock.

Not long after, the machine stopped moving. "Alright, gang. We've made it to Sherlock's flat." The Doctor yelled out.

Sherlock went to the forefront and stopped them at the door. "If you touch _anything_, you will regret it." He scowled at everyone.

John sighed heavily as he ran his hands down his face. "Let them through, Sherlock. I'm sure they won't be too nosy."

Sherlock watched them with careful eyes as he opened the door and walked in to the flat. He entered in the kitchen area and walked through, picking some of the more important projects up and putting them in the fridge.

Everyone followed slowly. Sam and Dean looked around, making sure not to touch anything, but were a bit worried at all the creepy things thrown around the room. Donna looked around the living room, eyeing the bullet hole smiley face and the skull first.

"What's with the smiley face and skull?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I was bored," Sherlock stated for the bullet holes. "As for the skull, I talk to him when there's no one around."

John nodded. "I'm pretty much only around for if he needs to go out. The skull looks silly to talk to in public," he chuckled a bit.

Donna giggled lightly as she continued looking around.

Sam and Dean were still in the kitchen and Sam's interest got the better of him and opened the fridge. He gasped loudly as he slammed it shut. John ran into the room and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"There's a head. A_ head_ in the fridge." He turned to John. "Why is there a head in the fridge?"

John sighed. "Sherlock, I told you to get rid of that thing." He turned his attention to Sherlock in the living room.

"I wasn't done with my experiment yet." He explained cooly.

"Sorry about that, Sam. It's just one of his many experiments. Poor Mrs Hudson, our landlady found thumbs in one of the drawers once and almost fainted." He waved them along out of the kitchen.

Sam whispered to John. "Are you sure he's not evil or something?"

"He's not evil. He just gets bored easily."

The Doctor was the only one that wasn't perturbed by any of the things in the flat.

As everyone continued talking and looking around, the Doctor was listening. Listening for that specific sound. When he heard the beginning of it, he shushed everyone and got them all to go to one spot.

They all watched in slight amazement at the TARDIS materializing. But of course, it wasn't the same one, it was a future one. Once it became solid, Castiel stepped out.

"I found him," he stated in his monotone voice. "He has companions with him."

The Doctor in the flat watched as the door opened once more to reveal the next regeneration. His outfit was a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, bow tie, braces, rolled up trousers and black boots. This incarnation had long, dark hair, a large chin and green eyes.

"Ahh," the other Doctor stated as he walked out. "I see we have everyone then." He smiled. "I'm the Doctor," he walked up to his past self. "It's strange to see myself."

A few seconds later, a thin red haired woman walked out of the TARDIS. "Doctor," she stated. It was obvious from her accent that she was Scottish. "tell me again why we are here." She stared at everyone in the flat, waving for someone inside the machine to emerge.

Just then, another person stepped out. It was a man, and judging by the way he acted towards the woman, Sherlock deduced that they were married.

"I already told you, Amy. We're here to help them." The next Doctor replied. "Everyone, this is Amy and Rory Pond. My current companions."

The Doctor that John knew stepped forward slightly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor," he paused and smiled. "too."

Sherlock sighed. "Alright. We need to find something else to call one of them. It will be far too confusing for you _normal_ people to keep up with two people with the same name."

Even though Amy knew that he called them normal like it was an insult, she had to agree.

Sam stepped forward, interrupting everyone. "Back in our world, the Doctor is in a show, and the one with the pinstripe suit, the actors name is David Tennant. We could call him that," he suggested, he paused and looked to the bowtied Doctor. "And the bowtie ones name is Matt Smith. That may be easier."

Both Doctor's nodded, and Amy answered, "Well, I wouldn't feel right calling my Doctor 'Matt' or even 'Smith', so I think the other one should be called 'David'."

Donna scoffed. "And I'm used to calling _my _Doctor 'Doctor'. What makes _yours _so special?"

Everyone started yelling back and forth, trying to figure out what they should do. Both Doctor's just standing and watching alongside of John. Eventually John got irritated and screamed loudly. "Shut up!"

The noise died down quickly and they all looked at John. "Alright," he took a deep breath to calm down. "I know the pinstripe one, I've known him since I was thirteen, and Sam and Dean seem to know the show in their universe and know him as David, so we will be calling him that until further notice. Got it?"

The whole room nodded their heads in unison, even both of the Doctor's.

The Doctor, or as he is now being called, David, spoke once again. "Alrighty, we should get back to Sam and Dean's universe to save it from the apocalypse." He smiled at the Doctor.

Amy's eyes widened. "You didn't say anything about an apocalypse, Doctor."

The Doctor looked sheepish for a moment, "Has me not telling you something ever stopped you from saving someone, Amy?"

She shook her head and the Doctor smiled. "Exactly. Now to the alternate universe?" He looked to David and he nodded. The Doctor went up to the console, "You don't mind if I help, do you?"

David smiled as he waved his hands at the machine. They both started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Allons-y!" David yelled as he pulled the last lever at the same time that the Doctor screamed, "Geronimo!"

_Well, I know that this was a long wait, and I'm sorry to say that there may be another. I've been having horrible writers block and I'm about to leave to a possible no internet location so I won't be able to update even if I do finish early. After that, I work almost nonstop for four days and that won't give me any time to write. I'm guessing, at the best, my next update will be in two weeks or so. P.S. I'm still looking for a beta and if any of you would like to help, please send me a message. It would be greatly appreciated._


	8. Canton or Crowley?

Canton or Crowley?

((The need of having my home state in this chapter was too much! I changed where the apocalypse started for the main fact that I don't remember where it started. :) And for the sake of just... yeah, let's pretend that Jo, Ellen and Ash are alive. P.S. I'm super duper sorry for how late this is and how short it is. My life has been super hectic for a long time. This may turn into a monthly updated story [at best]. I hope to keep getting reviews and the likes. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with my random updates.))

The machine shook uncontrolably for a few moments, David and the Doctor smiling widely while everyone else was holding on for dear life to anything they could get ahold of.

Shaking to a halt, the TARDIS beeped a rhythm of four, the Doctor and David looked to each other, hoping it wasn't what they thought it was. The doors burst open and for a moment no one came through. Suddenly a man in a suit came walking through the door, the energy coming from him was both good and bad. The Doctors eyes went large. "Canton," he questioned, staring at the man as he came into view of everyone.

Sam and Dean's raised their eyebrows questioning the Doctor. "His name's not Canton. That's the 'King of Hell', Crowley," Dean stated angrily, eyeing said demon. Castiel stepped forward, his face as expressionless as ever. "Crowley, what are you doing here? How did you find us?"

Crowley smirked mischieviously at the group. "Can't I stop by and say hi to old friends?" He moved into Castiel's personal space. "I'm the King of Hell, Cas. How do you _think _I found you?"

The Doctor's frown made it obvious that he was confused. "But that's Canton. It looks too much like him not to be."

"Oh Doctor," Crowley fake pouted. "I'm sorry; I am Canton, but then I died and was sent to Hell. I stayed there for a long time because of you. Now look at me. The King of Hell. How much better could it get?"

"But Canton's in another universe. How are you here?" He continued to question Crowley.

"You don't think you're the only one that can travel through universes do you? Actually; make that space and time also."

"_No,_" the Doctor and David stated at the same time.

"Oh yes. The Master is back," he grinned and looked at Sherlock and John. "And we have another friend. You may remember him as James Moriarty."

Sherlock winced, remembering the encounter with the man at the pool. "How could I forget," he stated blandly, hoping to make it seem like he didn't care.

"The apocalypse," Crowley continued, "is much bigger than you thought." He turned in the Winchester's direction again.

Frowning, Sam questioned him. "And why are you telling us this? You could just _not _tell us and catch us off guard."

"That wouldn't be much fun. Wouldn't give us a challenge. The Master, Moriarty and I all like a challenge."

In the blink of an eye, Crowley was gone, no sign of him anywhere.

"Canton," the Doctor uttered. He looked in the Pond's direction and frowned. "How could this have happened to him? He was perfectly fine when we last left him in 1969."

Amy was huddled into Rory's chest as he spoke. "I don't know, Doctor. Something must have happened after we left."

Everyone stood completely still for a few more moments before David clapped his hands, getting their attention. "We have to stop this apocalypse at all costs. You _all _know the repercussions if we don't." He walked slowly to the door that was still ajar. "What are you waiting for; an invitation?"

At that, they all snapped out of whatever daze they were in and followed David out of the TARDIS. Amy, Rory, Sherlock, John, and the two Doctor's looked around at the familiar -yet unfamiliar- terrain. It looked so much like their world, but had huge differences all around. For one, it was a lot darker than their world, the apocalypse having a say in the way it looked. The air was heavier, like there was a huge weight on the world that needed to be lifted; and quickly. The smell was horrid, that of either burning flesh or decomposing flesh -or both- hanging everywhere. Sam, Dean and Castiel were the only ones that weren't affected by the stench, it was the usual. They had dealt with so much death -and Death himself for that matter- that it was simple to knock away any stench that was too strong. Second nature in fact.

The place that the TARDIS had landed was on a tall hill, overlooking a small town in what looked like Michigan. Michigan _ahhh_ big memories here. Where they had met Max who had the power of telekinesis; where they faught the Anti-Claus, and later on in Detroit where Sam had said yes to Lucifer -one of the biggest events in the Winchesters lives.

"Okay guys it looks like we're in Michigan," Dean stated with an obvious tone.

Castiel added off to the side, "From what I have heard, this is where the apocalypse will start."

"These poor people." Amy whispered, eyes brimming with tears. "We have to save them, Doctor. We can't let this happen."

"That's what we're doing here, Amy. We're here to help everyone. I just hope we aren't too late to stop it."

Suddenly, an explosion sounded from off to the side of the group. Light beaming up from the ground and into the sky, signifying that the apocalypse was starting.

"Shit!" The Winchesters yelled in unison. They both started running in the direction, the rest of the group not far behind.

"Sam! Dean!" David yelled, attemping to get them to stop or at least slow down. "Castiel, can you get them to stop? There's no point in going near it, it will probably just kill them. We need to find a way to get everything back to the way it was. Them getting killed won't help."

Castiel nodded his head and disappeared returning seconds later with an almost invisible smile. "They are heading back."

The Winchesters returned not long after, both of them with grave expressions plastered on their faces. The Doctor couldn't help but be proud. At least they had tried to stop it, and so far from what he can tell, nothing has happened. He hoped that they would have a few days at least until things started really getting bad so they could get ready.

"Guys," David went up to them and patted them sympathetically on the shoulders. "Do you have anyone that could possibly help us in this?"

"Yeah, we have a few hunter friends that would help and some angels that just plain owe us favours." Dean replied, sounding a bit more confident.

"Good. That means we have a whole group to fight this thing. So far we have the Winchesters, their angel, Sherlock, John, the Ponds, the Doctor, Donna and I, and hopefully the Winchesters hunter friends. We just need to get ahold of them and get them here and stop the apocalypse as soon as we can."

The Winchesters nodded and took out their phones, dialing anyone that didn't hate them. After a long couple of minutes, the put their phones away and smiled. Sam was the first to tell who he had gotten. "I have Bobby, and Jodie Mills."

Dean was next with his list. "I've got Jo, Ellen, and Ash."

Castiel appeared in the middle of them all again. "I got Gabriel and Balthazar to agree to help."

"So that means we have-" David had started, counting how many people there were.

"Seventeen people." Sherlock cut in. "Let's get them all here. While they are on their way, we can start researching and find out how to undo the apocalypse or at least slow it down."

They all nodded and headed down into the town. The light that had beamed up was now gone and everything seemed quiet... For now.

The group all piled down the street and into a little internet café. Sherlock and John sat down at their own table doing research, while the Doctor and his companions did their own. The same went for Donna and David and also the Winchesters. It was almost as if they were all having a competition on who could find something the fastest based on how quickly they were all typing. Hours passed and one by one, the Winchesters' friends appeared, all holding their own research that they had acquired over the past few months knowing that the apocalypse was on its way.

_~Meanwhile~_

Crowley, Moriarty and the Master were all getting ready. They had just started the apocalypse and they were sitting back, relaxing and enjoying the screams of pain coming from every angle of the world.

"This is the life," Moriarty sighed contently with a large smile plastered on his face.

Crowley nodded in agreement. Usually he wasn't one to have people helping him but in the case of Moriarty and the Master, they weren't half bad. Well they were bad, but they were good at being bad. Crowley pinched his face as he tried to figure out how to work that out.

The Master got up and started pacing back and forth, Jim and Crowley staring at him. "The Doctor is going to find us. We have to move soon. I can _feel _him."


	9. Bad Guy Problems

Bad Guy Problems

((I may or may not be putting Sebastian Moran into this story. Depends on if anyone wants me to or not. Reviews would be helpful to find out if you guys would want him or not. Also, I have no idea if there's a way to bind Lucifer to you, but just for this, I've decided there is. One more thing, the person who is playing at Lucifer is, of course, Mark Pellegrino.))

"What do you mean you can 'feel him'?" Jim questioned as he sat up quickly, no longer paying any attention to Crowley. "Like you guys have a connection or something that he can track us with?"

The Master put his hand up to Jim's face to stop him from talking any more. "No. Nothing like that. We're from the same planet, we used to be friends actually until the Time Lords sent me to the Time Vortex. That's where I received this _pleasant _surprise of _continuous _drum beats. Four consecutive drum beats. Over and over and _over._" He knocked on the side of his head a couple times to indicate the noise. "But no. He can't _find _us per se. He can feel me; yes, but he can't find me."

Jim settled slightly at the information. At least they wouldn't be found; hopefully. "Good. I would have killed you right here if that had been true."

"I wouldn't doubt that, Jim." Of course they were on a first name bases. They were evil-friends, if you could call it that. That, of course, didn't mean they wouldn't kill eachother in a heartbeat – or two for the Master.

Crowley slowly rose from his seat and rolled his eyes dramatically. He sure did like to do that, Jim noted. "We aren't getting anywhere with this plan if we continue to bitch like school girls."

The Master nodded and went over to the window of the house they had settled in. It was, in Crowleys way of saying it, 'borrowed'. Which meant he had killed the past residents and took over the house. Jim could appreciate that.

"To continue with the apocalypse," Crowley continued, "we need to make sure that the Winchesters and their friends don't continue on their quest to stop it. We need to get rid of them"

"How do you suppose we do that, Crowley?" Jim questioned from his own spot in the house.

"I've got my demons, you've got your 'people' as you called them, and the Master is... the Master."

He took a second to think that over before finally sighing. "Alright. But I still don't like how the Doctor supposedly can feel the Master."

"If it makes you feel better, I can no longer feel him. At least at this moment. He must either be too far away or blocked by something." The Master made it sound like it would actually help Jim but it just made it worse. If the Doctor was being blocked by something then the group could be closer than any of them know about.

The group sat in silence for a while longer before Jim got 'bored' as he said, and set off to find someone to kill. At least they all had something in common. They didn't care if people lived or died. But as for the Master, he wasn't one to just go off and kill someone for the fun of it, he wouldn't care if someone was dying right in front of him, but he wouldn't go out and look for death. He'd already seen enough of that.

Crowley disappeared not long after Jim to go work with his demons and make a plan of attack on Winchesters and friends leaving the Master alone in the house once again.

The drum beats were always louder when he was alone, which was why he would always have someone or something there with him. Be it Lucy, for a while at least -until she killed him; technically twice- or the Toclafane.

He sighed. Some days he wished that he had actually regenterated when the Doctor begged him to. Travelling with the man wouldn't have been horrible. It would have it's up's and down's but he would have been with an old friend. It was too late now, it was too late back then.

He set about pacing the room once again, having this nagging feeling in the back of skull that wasn't the drum beat. It told him that their rule over the Earth wouldn't last long and that he should get out while he could. Because the Doctor and his group would stop them and the world would be safe once again.

He set that nagging sensation aside, hoping that it wasn't right – in the end he should have listened to that sensation and gotten the hell out of there.

While the apocalypse had been started and all the demons and ghouls and the likes were set free, Crowley, Moriarty, and the Master were all having a good time, laughing and joking about the impending doom on the world that the 'good guys' loved so dearly.

"I just wish I could see their faces," Jim stated with a smug smile forming on his lips. "I bet they're freaking out, trying to figure out how to stop this. Too late now, isn't it Crowley?"

The King of Hell faltered for a moment, giving Jim a brief flash of panic. "What is it?"

"There's something that needs to be done to make sure that they can't ever change the world back to the way it was," the man finally answered, sounding impossibly ominous.

"_Great_," Jim replied sarcastically, "what is it?"

"Blood sacrafice."

"That shouldn't be diffi-"

"Of an angel." Crowley cut him off.

"Oh," Jim and the Master both sighed.

"We need to get an angel, the spell for it, and a few other minor details." Crowley smirked slightly. "And I think I know where I can get an angel. You two will have to be the ones to get the spell and _other _things."

Jim nodded and took a look at the Master. "What is it that we have to get?"

"Master, I want you to get the spell, that shouldn't be too difficult; I'll tell where were to find it in one second. As for you, Jim, you need to get everything on this list," he popped up a list by snapping his fingers. "I expect that shouldn't be a problem for you."

He nodded in understanding as he set to work, calling up his people to get the stuff on the list. Meanwhile, Crowley walked up to the Master and whispered into his ear quickly where the spell was.

The Master's eyes widened suddenly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No kidding involved here," Crowley said sternly.

"I can't possibly get it in that amount of time," the man continued. "For one, it's in a different universe, and two, it's on the planet Midnight. It's going to take me a while to get it."

"Now, Master, I know that you're a Time Lord, and you can mess with Time it's self, so don't give me any of that crap. Now you'd better set off quickly." He patted the man on the shoulder and gave him a small wink before he disappeared to find an angel.

_~In an abandoned warehouse~_

Crowley painted the needed sigles on the walls, set up the bowl and said the spell to the best of his ability; which was perfect. A few seconds passed before a flash errupted before him and there in front of him stood Lucifer.

Lucifer frowned deeply, trapped in his old vessel, the one that was still falling apart piece by piece. He looked downwards and rolled his eyes. "Devils trap. _Soo _original."

"Lucy," he greeted in an obvious mocking tone.

"What do you want Crowley?"

"I need blood," he replied without even trying to hide his reasonings. "Specifically angel blood and you're the only one I could think of that would help me to find some. I know that you're technically an angel, but I thought since we're buds and everything, I'll let you live and all you'll have to do is get me some angel blood."

Lucifer stared at Crowley like he was crazy. "Is that why you bound me?" He paused and glared at Crowley. "What if I say no?"

"Then you'll be the sacrifice," Crowley smirked as he let Lucifer think it over.

"Fine."

"Great!" Crowley scratched out a little of the demon's trap, setting Lucifer free of the bonds that kept him still. "Now, I'd like the angel blood. Preferably as quick as possible. And once you're done with that, I'll let you out of the other bond that I put you in."

Lucifer glared at Crowley before disappearing with a mumble that sounded like 'douche'. The King of Hell smirked and disappeared afterward, deciding to go check on the other two people in his little group.

Jim was still on the phone in an attempt to find the smaller parts need for the spell to work. He jumped slightly when Crowley showed up in front of him but didn't say anything to the demon. Continuing to talk to the person on the other side of the phone for a while he finally sighed and said "If you don't get this by tonight, all of you can expect to not see another day." Jim smirked at something the person said and hung up the phone.

Crowley gave him a look that asked 'have you got the needed parts?' and Jim gave a nod saying he had them coming. The King of Hell grinned, sitting down in a chair. "Good. Now we just have to wait for your people to get us the parts, for the Master to return with the spell and for the angel blood and we should be good to go."

The two of them sat in silence for the most part of the rest of the day, Jim only occasionally answering a phone call to threaten his people once more to get the needed stuff or they'd die. His cheery tone about death always made Crowley wince. He himself _did _like death, but he wasn't _cheery _about it. That just goes to show you that humans _are_ crazier than demons.

At the end of the day, Jim had all the smaller parts of the spell but the Master had yet to return. Crowley and Jim both shrugged and began to set everything up, just waiting on the Time Lord to return with the spell. Well into the night, the man finally returned, his clothes burnt and his hair frayed at the tips.

"The Time Vortex can be a pain," he explained at their looks. "I've got the spell," he handed it over to Crowley and went to get changed.

Upon his return, Crowley looked around the room. "Now all we are waiting for is-"

His sentence was cut off by a dramatic flash of red, the dust clearing to show Lucifer standing where the flash had been. "I've got the blood," he sneered at Crowley. "Now unbind me."

Crowley tisked at Lucifer, taking the blood. "Let us finish this darling," he finished the spell ritual, the other guys standing around except for Lucifer who stood in the background, taping his feet to wait to be set free of Crowley.

After the spell was completed, Crowley turned to Lucifer. "There's just one thing, Lucy. You won't be staying up here, you'll be sent back to Hell and to your cage. Are you sure you want to be set free?"

He glowered at Crowley. "I don't want to be stuck doing _your _bidding. Let me free."

Crowley turned his head to the side slightly. "Fine," he snapped his fingers and Lucifer disappeared.

Jim and the Master watched the exchange and looked back to the spell when Crowley turned back around. "Now we just have to get this blood to the opening and pour it in, then it'll never be able to close."

The group set off to do just that, all of them smirking for reasons only they knew of. Crowley expected Jim to die from the explosion he knew was going to come out of the opening, and possibly even have it kill the Master. The Master was expecting the same fate for Jim but from a different way, and he was planning on killing Crowley afterward. Jim, the least favourable one to actually be able to get the other two killed, was planning on having his snipers, his gunmen, his entire round of connections within an hours drive, to come kill Crowley and the Master.

But, none of that would be able to happen.


	10. Author's Note

I really hope everyone's enjoying my story. I understand if you're getting mad about how horribly slow my updates are, but I don't really have much inspiration to write right now. I'm going to try to at least do a few more chapters, but if there's not many more people coming to read this story, I may quit it altogether. Please don't get mad. Reviews and the like will make me happy and possibly keep this story going, so don't be shy. Suggestions or hate on a chapter are even welcomed, I just want to know what you all think of it. I'm hoping to get some of the next chapter written by the end of this week, but it won't be done for a while because of my job interrupting me. So yeah, have a good day.


End file.
